Tides of Madness
by Mushinamus
Summary: Torrents of war surface all mortal sin
1. AWOL

_The Beginning to the End_

Year 002 of the Time War

1,000 type 91 TARDISes tower above Gallifrey, ready to defend, taking orders and delivering them with haste. They hover above its atmosphere; keeping guard, but along the centuries of the TARDISes lies one full of doubt; its commander known as the _Alpha,_ guiding the ship, a total of 6 crew members, counting the Alpha, stayed and stood their ground as the Daleks attacked with what seemed like the power of a god; firepower seemingly overwhelming as both sides begun to lose its numbers steadily.

A beeping is heard.

"Sir, a transmission coming in from an unknown location."

 **"Play it, Captain"**

The transmission played;

Static played as rumbling and the sound of artillery roared through the transmission.

 **EXTERMINATE**

"No, please! Not my childr-"

Sound of Dalek fire followed, extinguishing the lives of the children and the mother. Silence fills the TARDIS as indecision etched its way into the Alpha's subconscious, the woman's screaming being the only sound he can hear, replaying; his imagination growing in torment on how many more families will perish while they guard idly by as the people of Gallifrey are slaughtered by the second. As if forever had passed, The Alpha moistened his mouth, licking his lips, with a determined scowling look, easily grown through anger.

 **"Break formation with the Century, patch the signal through the transceiver and track it"**

"But Sir, Rassilon's orders are to stay here and make sure the Bunker is secure-"

Alpha turns to him the second he hears this defiance.

 **"The Bunker is the least of their worries, were a patrol unit with little to no importance! Now do as I tell you and trace the signal, Baros!"**

His yelling echoed through the TARDIS, carrying weight with every syllable. The other members of the crew grew still in their chairs, unsure and a bit frightened at what may happen next.

Baros stands.

"Sir, I will not stand for this betrayal!"

 **"Neither will I"**

The Alpha walks to the control panel of the console, taking control of it and landing in the docking bay of the War Room.

 **"Leave"**

Without defiance, Baros leaves, but stops in the doorway.

"You'll be tried for this!" Baros says as he exits the TARDIS.

 **"Anyone else?"**

One crew member stands, a bit sheepishly.

"Apologies, Sir, but we're soldiers, not heroes.."

 **"..."**

He slowly began to walk out.

Then the last 3 began to follow, leaving the Alpha in his TARDIS, alone. Before silence could flood the TARDIS; the Alpha runs to the control panel, scanning the signal and patching it through the transceiver and beginning the dematerialization sequence. Suddenly, other soldiers and an Admiral surround the TARDIS,

"By the order of the High Council and Lord President of Gallifrey, I order you to relinquish your command over the TTC unit and step out."

Alpha stood silent for a moment, pressing the button for the communications system.

 **"No"**

Within that very moment, the TARDIS began dematerializing.

"Agh! Men, get me a disrupter, it appears we have another renegade",

says the Admiral, nearly furious. A soldier comes back with a circular clamp like device, the Admiral takes it from his hand and softly attaches it to the surface of the TARDIS.

"Now then, lets see how far he goes"

he said, almost triumphantly. As the machine turns on, the TARDIS begins to materialize in the city, where Daleks have overrun it. The Alpha walks out onto the steps of his TARDIS, looking onto the city and seeing the death and destruction of his own people, when suddenly the machine beeps, as if stating it has activated; disabling the TARDIS' flight controls.

 **"No!"**

says the Alpha as he hastily tries to remove it; but its no use, its magnetized onto the vessel's side and has no intention of removing itself. He quickly runs into the capsule, checking the monitors, revealing that the device has caused all TARDIS systems and controls to be disabled. Angered, the Alpha quickly grabs his armaments, strapping himself with two pistols at his side and a plasma rifle in his hands, prepared, he exits the TARDIS; closing its door and beginning to run to the nearest explosion, hearing screaming and the sounds of Daleks.

As he reaches the position, he sees the bodies of civilians and soldiers strewed across the floor. The Alpha begins looking around for any weapons or anything of interests; he comes across a nearly mangled Dalek, its blaster system still intact. Curious, he begins investigating the Dalek, seeing its inner workings. He hears a sound behind him; he quickly takes aim as he turns around.

"Woah, friendly, commander!"

a disoriented soldier says, hands up and his weapon tied to his back, with a smudge of dirt on his cheek and armor scratched and broken at sides.

The Alpha slowly puts down his weapon back to his side,

 **"State your serial number and business here"**

"N-2007, sir!" says the soldier, a bit frightened but keeping his composure and posture in the presence of a superior officer.

 **"Yourunit?"** Asking with suspicion as he approaches the soldier.

"Dead, sir, all of them..."

The Alpha puts his hand to the boys soldier, who appears to be only 20 by the looks of it but couldn't be more than a few years old,

 **"Apologies, soldier."**

"And yours, sir?"

 **"AWOL"**

"All of them?"

 **"No, me."**


	2. Visions

Silence stands between them as the soldier looks at the Alpha in disbelief.

"Wait, sir, you're AWOL?"

said the soldier suspicious as he draws his weapon and aims it slowly at the Alpha.

"...A-are you one of their slaves?"

"The Alpha has hands up slowly,

 **"Slaves?"**

The Alpha asked, trying to calm the soldier as he raised his weapon at the Alpha, aiming at his chest, primed and ready to fire.

 **"Trust me, N, I am not one of them."**

"Prove it"

 **"How?"**

N thought softly to himself, then looking sheepishly at the Alpha.

"Let me feel your pulse, when they turn soldiers into their slaves, they lose their pulse."

 **"Very well"**

said the Alpha, reassured, setting down his helmet and allowing the soldier to apply his hand to his neck and felt his pulse.

"Sorry, Sir, just had to make sure"

N sets his weapon down softly back against his chest.

 **"No need to apologize"**

he puts his helmet back on. N maintains his look of worry,

"Sir, why are you AWOL?"

A silence rested between the two, as the Alpha begins to scout the area and have a far off gaze,

 **"...My orders were basically admit the Daleks to overrun this city because it was deemed unimportant, and by permitting the Daleks to seize the city it allowed all of these civilians"**

softly waves his hand to show the mess of scattered bodies of civilians and soldiers. N shudders as he tries to keep his composure,

" **To perish..."**

"Who gave you those orders?"

 **"The War Council under the rule of Rassilon, now, help me secure this area, we'll board up whatever entrances or crevices we can and leave one main entrance open"**

"Yes sir, but why leave one open?"

The Alpha looks at him confidently,

 **"Only one front we'd have to worry about, now let's get started."**

The day began to dim, as N and the Alpha secured a large office building where public records and such were stored.

"Now what sir?"

Asking the Alpha.

"Now we gather as many people as we can here, but first we need to secure a victory, help me with this"

the Alpha began struggling to carry a broken Dalek across the floor, N assisted with carrying it up to a safe location.

"What're we gonna do with a broken Dalek?"

 **"I'll show you after I'm done,"**

the Alpha says as he begins to remove the blaster assembly from the Dalek,

 **"Just keep position and make sure no enemy sees us, yet."**

N noded, taking position in the doorway, his back to him. Rustling and whirring sounds are heard as the Alpha works on the Dalek blaster.

 **"There, all done,"**

the Alpha says with sheer pride over his creation.

"Sir, what is that?"

N asks worried. But a reassuring look from the Alpha calms him,

 **"A rudimentary form of a Dalek blaster, now we have a fighting chance."**

They both smile, satisfied with the odds they now have; as the minutes pass the Alpha begins to draw up plans.

 **"The Daleks send in reinforcements in the morning before Mid-day, we secure the perimeter and make sure we stock up on armaments, especially explosives, and if we can, salvage any pieces of Dalek technology."**

As they sit at a dusty old desk in the building, the Alpha drawing plans to secure and evacuate the city if need to. As the night went on, the Alpha merely hearing the echoed screaming of the mother and children who were massacred, their begging for dear life being the very thread that made it so memorable, the Alpha could only lean against the wall in his own self torment. As he does so; on the other side of Gallifrey, in its capital, Rassilon resides with the rest of the War Council to reflect upon the day's progress.

"Sir, I have some mildly staggering news,"

Rassilon looks Maxil's way.

"We have another Renegade, again,"

Annoyed, Rassilon looks away and gazes out of his window, peering into the bleak desert that surrounds the land,

"Spare me the dribble, Maxil, where has this one gone off to."

Maxil shifts slightly, prepared to give the gist of what has transpired in the day.

"Sir, it appears a Time Lord titled, the Alpha, a Patrexian, has left his post along with his unit and crew, taking his TARDIS with him, went AWOL"

Mildly intrigued; he turns his head slightly to Maxil's direction to where he could see him in his peripheral vision.

"Hm, typical a Patrexian would abandon his post, where has this poet gone, then? Some remote system to enjoy scenery?"

"No, Sir, it appears he has merely travelled to a different point on Gallifrey, a small city that held no strategic importance."

Confused, Rassilon looks to Maxil,

"Why would he go there? Family, friends?-"

At the other end of the room, the Visionary scribbling onto what seemed like endless scrolls of prophecies and legends of the days to come and gone had begun to ramble; growing from a whisper to something faint of a wail.

" _The War Lord has risen!"_

" _He will begin his reign!"_

Rassilon and Maxil turned to face the Visionary, as she exclaimed in what seems to be utter madness, her eyes looking crazed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Rassilon barked, seemingly angered by her sudden outburst, a Chancellor walks to the Visionary, calming her down a bit as he explained.

"It appears the Visionary has had a vision, a revelation of some sort, something about a 'War Lord' of some kind,"

Rassilon walks to the Visionary in a demanding way, as if standing several feet above them with poise.

"What does she say of this...War Lord?"

The Chancellor sheepishly grabs one of the Visionary's endless amount of scrolls, he unravels it and reads it,

"The prophecy states there will be a creature, a creature that arises from the Time War on this day, a creature of destruction, lead by hatred,"

Rassilon steps back a bit, as if skeptical of this prophecy.

"Does it say what race is it or who is it"

"No, apologies, it merely states that it is one who masters the art of war and is capable of destroying all of Gallifrey,"

Standing up straight, Rassilon walks to his window, staring into it once more then facing the others in the room.

"Then we must prepare for this creature, if this prophecy is indeed true, for this...War Lord's arrival,"

The others nod in agreement, making ample preparations for Rassilon's bidding.

"If this creature is what it says, not saying Dalek or Time Lord then we must prepare for anything that could be a potential threat….anyone."

At the same moment, thousands of miles from the Capitol's confines, the Alpha stares into the endless night sky, illuminated by the moons and stars, preparing for the first wave of Daleks and for the rest of the war.


End file.
